The Daily Lives of Touken Danshi
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: Apart from sorties, expeditions and events. Ships (MxM) included, but they're not the main focus. Yamanbagiri-centric as he's my starter. Saniwa(OC) present. Will be updated whenever I have the time to do so.
1. Farewell 2015, Hello 2016

_"All Touken Danshis are to assemble in the main hall by 11.30pm!" Asougi Tokinaka (the Sage in-charge of the Citadel) made an announcement to the swords who came back from the Higekiri-Hizamaru event. "Be sure to inform those who're not here! That's all!"_

The sudden announcement left the swords present baffled.

"What's with Master today?" Tsurumaru asked as he changed out of his clothes.

"Is she tired of her workload?" Ichigo wondered with concern. He needed to wake his other brothers.

"But she seems to look quite happy before she left..." Yamanbagiri sighed. Being the one who was with Tokinaka for the longest period of time, he knew she had something up her sleeve.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Tokinaka asked.

Silence and nods from the crowd of boys and guys.

"Good, because in thirty minutes will be the start of a new year... so..." Tokinaka paused, before bowing down. "I know everyone's tired and bored of the Beard-Knee event (especially when the drop rate is so low while the number of Otoshidama needed is so high), but I really want to thank you all for tolerating me. Especially you, Beibei (Yamanbagiri)."

Claps and cheers filled the building as said sword blushed while muttering that he was only a replica and did nothing much.

"It was a really hard journey from the time I first started this career... I almost thought I couldn't survive as a sage, as the responsibility is heavy. To protect history... it's like being honored a sacred order, especially when I managed to learn how to summon all of you from your blades. It was amazing, and I am able to be friends with all of you as well. I'm so glad I didn't give up on this career."

The tantous and wakizashis teared, with the rest in knowing smiles.

"I first started off with only Beibei, then Midare and Imatsuru (Imanotsurugi) joined us. Gradually more swords came in too, be it smithing or from drops. I still remember when we had to rescue Urashima and Nagasone from the Kebiishis; Akashi from the Ikedaya area; Nihongou from one of the war-training campaigns; Monoyoshi from the Village of Treasures; both Hakata and Gotou from the Osaka Castle on two occasions."

More swords are tearing up now. It was indeed a pretty long, harsh and tiring journey when the Citadel first started. With more comrades now, everything became slightly easier.

"For the Beard-Knee event, we're doing the same for the brother swords," she pumped her fist into the air. "So let's not give up!"

"Oooh!" the swords chorused.

"And also... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"

Fireworks sparked in the night sky and before long, a fiesta started in the Citadel, signalling the start of a new beginning.

Meaning, they are going to meet more of their comrades.

Even if their owners were enemies, the past is the past. The present matters.

Farewell 2015.

And hello, 2016.


	2. Year of 2016

**International Year of Pulses**

"CCP! Kasen!" Tokinaka called for them.

"What is it?" Shokudaikiri (aka CCP) asked. Kasen gave a questioning look.

"The both of you might want to have this to create new dishes!" Tokinaka took out a book. Both the official chefs of Honmaru looked at it.

"...Pulses?"

"It means seeds. This receipe book focuses on how to make use of seeds to create unique dishes."

Kasen flipped a few pages of the book. "Wow, I never knew we could do that."

"Thanks for the remedy Master!" Shokudaikiri smiled. "I've been running out of ideas on what to cook because some of the guys were complaining about eating the same old dishes."

"Ask them to cook for themselves then!" Tokinaka laughed. "Seriously..."

"Nah, I'm more afraid they would burn down the building instead."

Kasen nodded in agreement. He'd rather he himself or CCP have the kitchen to themselves (or at least they are there to monitor anyone cooking).

"By the way, have you guys got your gifts?"

"You mean this?" CCP held up an object.

"Yep! Did you like it?"

"Uh. I'm planning to give it an eye-patch later."

Kasen held something in his hand as well. "I should give mine a flower then."

* * *

 **Year of Camelids**

"Come to think of it, Tokinaka..." Tsurumaru asked as he saw his master approaching.

"Hn?"

"It's still winter, so why is tonight's party theme like a desert? I mean, the decorations filled with camels and alpacas?"

"Well," Tokinaka smiled at him albeit too amusingly. "Although it's unofficial, this year is known as the year of Camelids."

"Ah I see," Tsurumaru smirked. "I thought it's just another one of your surprises."

"It is indeed," Tokinaka frowned. "Didn't you get yours?"

"What mine?"

"Tsurumaru-san~" Midare called. "Here's your alpaca plush!"

"Eh!?" Tsurumaru flinched as a plush was thrown towards him and nearly got his face smacked. "Oh... it's quite cute!"

"Not as cute as your surprised face though~" Tokinaka teased.

Tsurumaru only sighed as he fondled the alpaca plush. "Thanks, my master."

"Welcome~"

"But why are there two extras?"

"They're meant for Higekiri and Hizamaru... actually I bought quite a few extras since we'll be having more comrades from now on."

"That's our Master, no doubt!"


	3. Month of January

**Hot Tea Month**

"Hey Uguisu," Yamanbagiri called.

"Yes?"

"...You're not drinking green tea?"

"Ah. I thought of trying out other teas," Uguisumaru showed his drink. "This is called lemon tea."

"Hmm... I still think it's weird to see you drinking anything besides green tea."

"Come to think of it, you're right."

"Have you tried drinking chilled green tea before?"

"No."

"Let's try it when summer arrives."

Both of their pinkies entwined.

"Promise."

"Shall we include that crane as well?"

"I don't mind. Ichigo would make a fine company too."

"Care to count me in too?" Mikazuki popped out of nowhere.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Oatmeal Month**

"Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed.

"Achoo!" Tsurumaru did the same. "Did someone just talked back about me?"

"I don't know," Ichigo sniffed as he tried to find a tissue to clean his hand from sneezing previously. Tsurumaru peered into the pot.

"Oatmeal?"

"My brothers have been wanting to try this, and I managed to have CCP-dono to teach me how to cook."

"Did you cook my share as well?" Tsurumaru asked cheekily.

"If you don't mind being my guinea pig," Ichigo scooped a portion of the oatmeal and held it out to Tsurumaru. "Open your mouth."

The crane did not just took a bite of the oatmeal though.

* * *

 **Soup Month**

Shokudaikiri only smirked when he entered the kitchen. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything~"

His teasing tone only irked Tsurumaru as he clicked his tongue. Ichigo had a faint blush on his face. "At least knock before entering, damn it!"

"This isn't your room, you know?"

"Anyway..." Ichigo interrupted before the two ex-Date and Oda swords clash. "What brings you here?"

"I thought of making hot soup for everyone, since it's winter now," he clad himself in his trademark apron and changed his gloves for hygiene purposes. "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Tsurumaru cheerfully replied. "I'll drag Kuri-chan to help too!"

The crane took off in the blink of an eye.

"Despite being part of the Jijis, he sure is full of energy..."

Ichigo only laughed as he helped to prepare the utensils.

* * *

 **Brainteaser Month**

Tokinaka groaned in frustration before flipping the table in her room. The noise caused had attracted some of the swords' attention.

"Master!" Heshikiri Hasebe was the first to react (as always). "Are you alright?"

He took in the scene right before him: a room filled with files of different colours + paper piles occupying almost 3/4 of the room + a flipped wooden table.

"Master..." Hirano was the next to appear with Yamanbagiri. "Are you by chance... stressed with work?"

Yamanbagiri picked up one of the papers from the floor and glanced at it. "Ah. It's sudoku."

Hasebe and Hirano looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"There are 81 squares where you need to fill them up with different numbers, but at the same time, all sums must add up to the same total."

"That sounds quite hard."

"Tokinaka only flipped the table out of frustration because she couldn't complete the puzzle."

"Ooooh~"

Tokinaka only looked at her main escort proudly (with half-dead eyes). "As expected of Beibei..."

"Let me see if I can complete this," Yamanbagiri knelt down to flip the table back into its original position before getting himself a pencil. He then skimmed the puzzle again.

"Master, you should've swapped the number 8 with the number 7 here. No wonder you couldn't solve this."

Tokinaka jolted back to life as she stared at the paper. Her escort was right. After making the amendment, all the other numbers are starting to fall into place.

"THANK YOU MY DEAR BEIBEI!" she hugged her escort. "I KNEW YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"...but why sudoku?"

"My brain's dead from reading all those official documents..." she whined. "I needed a breather, so I thought doing crosswords and sudokus would be a nice change..."

Yamanbagiri sighed. "Maybe you should just join the others to play outside. It's much better than staying indoors."

"Says the one who can't be without his cloth."

"..."

"And it's winter now. It's cold."

Meanwhile Hasebe and Hirano were discussing if they should introduce Tsurumaru to sudoku and crosswords to keep him occupied from thinking and setting up traps.

* * *

 **Get Organised Month**

"Master," Hasebe started. "Isn't it time to clean this room already? Especially now's already the start of a new year..."

Tokinaka only sighed. "I would love to... but I need to return to the current era to celebrate New Years with my family too..."

"Don't worry! I'll assign groups to get everything organised so you're able to do work more efficiently!"

'I should ask you guys to clear your own rooms first before worrying about me... but... ' "Thanks, just be sure not to damage anything."

"Yes, my Lord."

It sure was easy to make the obedient one to do chores.

* * *

 **Be Kind To Food Servers Month**

"If only there were more people who can help to set up the table..."

CCP sighed as he began to place dishes. After Tsurumaru dragged an unwilling Ookurikara into the kitchen, he disappeared to somewhere again.

"But this isn't too unbearable," Ichigo came out with a pile of utensils. "Sometimes, too many cooks would spoil a perfect soup."

"It wouldn't hurt to at least say 'thank you' right? I know you and your brothers always do that."

"Having manners is important."

CCP turned to face Ookurikara, who silently distributing the napkins. He decided that it was nice to have fewer people around before the crowd steps in for a feast.

"Should we have duty rosters for setting up and cleaning the tables?"

"I would love to, but I'm more afraid of the others breaking bowls. Or creating unnecessary mess."

Ichigo laughed as he remembered how Mikazuki broke four plates and Tsurumaru playing with them (only to end up injuring himself). "True."

Ookurikara only continued with the napkins. It's almost time for breakfast.

* * *

 **Creativity Month**

A certain crane sneezed for the second time. "It must be the cold."

As Tsurumaru looked at the white snow outside the Citadel, he thought that he would best camouflage among the snow.

He went outside to build a small snow house which he could fit in.

'Come to think of it, I haven't been planning new tricks for everyone...'

Ever since the Beard-Knee event started, the crane did not had time (and energy) to think of new tricks (or pranks, as the others stated). He got out of the mini snow house to make another one.

'What kind of design should it have...?'

As Tsurumaru pondered, he heard a set of footsteps approaching his direction.

"See! I told you it's Tsurumaru-san!"

"You can't blame me for that when his attire's totally as white as snow~!"

It was Monoyoshi and Urashima.

"Hey~ the both of you!" Tsurumaru waved. "Come here!"

Both wakizashis paced up.

"Any idea of what to build with this pile of snow?"

"Hmm... snow man?"

"Too mainstream~"

"Igloo?"

"Built a snow house just now."

"Why use the snow to build houses when we already have one (the Citadel)?" Namazuo appeared with Honebami. "We can have a snowball fight instead!"

"!" That perked Urashima and Monoyoshi up. "Great idea!"

"I'll call the tantous! Honebami, call Shishiou and the others too!"

Honebami only facepalmed. He hoped Ichi-nii would not be too angry. Then again... If Yagen, Midare, Atsushi and Gotou are willing to cooperate, they might just be able to drag their Ichi-nii into the fray.

Honebami dashed back into the building at such high speed that Tsurumaru almost thought the one who dashed was Hasebe.

Tsurumaru looked back the snow house he just demolished. Namazuo was right: He, the King of Pranksters, should have the idea of having snowball fights instead of building snow houses. Was it because he was getting old?

Or perhaps his creativity cells died down over the course of time?

Oh no, Tsurumaru would definitely never live down the day if he were to run out of creative juices.

For now, he would definitely camouflage well among the snow to set up prefect ambushes for the snowball fight.

* * *

 **Celebration Of Life Month**

 _~A few weeks before~_

 _It was obvious that without Tokinaka, the swords would not be able to attain human bodies. Without these human bodies, their worth would limit only as a sword._

 _The sword boys and guys held a secret meeting (when their master was not around) decided to do something that would please Tokinaka._

 _"A-Are we really gonna do this...?"_

 _"I've seen her watching this before. She'll definitely be touched."_

 _"It's now or never!"_

 _"Shuumei to araba!"_

 _"Calm down Hasebe-kun."_

 _"We'll definitely survive, right?"_

 _"I hope."_

"Master!" Hasebe cleared his throat. "We, Touken Danshi, have prepared a present for you... in gratitude for giving us the ability to live as a human!"

"Oh! How sweet of you boys~ so where's the gift?"

Hasebe whipped out a disk. "Here. please accept it."

"A recording? Let's see..."

Before Tokinaka could get to the video player, Hasebe stopped her by pulling her hand.

"...Hasebe?"

"..."

"What's wrong? Your face is red."

"...Please don't watch it here..." Hasebe muttered. "At least watch it when you're back into the real world..."

Tokinaka stared at the disk before staring back at Hasebe. "My sixth sense tells me that this makes a good blackmail material."

Hasebe's hand seemingly moved on its own, as if knowing the danger of leaving the disk in his master's hands. But it was too late. Tokinaka already finished opening the portal which teleports her back to the real world.

"Thanks for the gift Heshikawa!" Tokinaka giggled as she called Hasebe by his pet name. "Tell the others I said thanks too~"

As the portal closed, Hasebe felt like blaming it all on a certain crane. It was after all, that crane's 'brilliant' idea to began with.

"I wonder what's so embarrassing about watching the recording in front of him..."

After celebrating the New Years with her family, Tokinaka retreated to her room and played the disk with her laptop.

Not within half a minute into the clip, she finally knew what Hasebe meant.

The sword boys and guys decided to act out parodies of different commercials and complied them together.

After five minutes worth of CM parodies, a parody of "Just Do It" came up.

Said parody was performed by Hasebe. Tokinaka lost it when he did the poses from the original video.

 _"Don't let your dreams be dreams... JUST DO IT!"_

The last segment contained all 49 of them performing the dance stunts for 'There seems to be a Cheat Code for Happiness'.

Tokinaka's muscles ached from laughing too much. She even had to muffle her voice with her pillow.

The video ended with all the swords expressing their gratitude to their beloved master. Tokinaka knew that they have been adjusting their lifestyles to live as a proper human instead of remaining as a sword.

This is indeed, the celebration of life. And she was happy to breathe life into 49 swords.

And another two more upcoming ones.


	4. Jan 1

**Polar Bear Swim Day**

 _"Brr! I'm freezing!"_

 _"Get into the room quickly!"_

 _"Cold, cold!"_

CCP was in the kitchen when he heard the commotion.

"I told you guys to prepare clothes before jumping in!"

He came out only to be greeted by a bunchful of drenched(?) Awataguchi tantous (with Yagen included, he was surprised). He hurriedly handed them the extra towels which can be found from the kitchen.

"What did you guys do to make yourselves wet?"

It was Midare who answered. "We were playing snowball fighting at first, before Tsuru-san asked us to jump into the pond."

"Jump into the pond!?" CCP exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how cold it is now!?"

"Please don't blame Tsurumaru-san," Gokotai teared up. "Even Ichi-nii agreed to let us play."

 _Ichigo!? What!?_ He could understand if it was Tsurumaru, but the good role model ICHI-NII!?

It was only after Gokotai mentioned Ichigo's name did CCP saw him. "Were you being influenced by Tsuru-chan too much?"

"...Actually," Ichigo sighed as he dried himself. "I was being pulled in by Yagen."

CCP stared at both Ichigo and Yagen. What did he do to let their brother comply to their wishes (of jumping into the winter pond? To top that, Ichigo also did the same!

He decided to serve them (with the others involved in the 'Jump into the pond' gang) the hot soup he prepared earlier. He just hoped no one would catch a cold (especially when they still have an event to clear). And the already finished oatmeal prepared by Ichigo earlier.

* * *

 **Z Day**

~Few moments before~

"Hey, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo gulped when Yagen was the one calling him. However, whenever Yagen calls him by that name, it usually meant he has a favor to ask of him.

"Yes? What is it, Yagen?"

"Usually you would fulfill the requests of Akita and the others before me right? Is it alright if you would fulfill my request first? For today?"

Ichigo, being the be-loving elder brother he is, would never turn down his younger brothers' requests. They would usually ask him to play with them, read bedtime stories before sleeping, showering together... or any other stuff which brothers do together. Yagen was the only one who barely ask of him anything; even if he did, he would always wait until all of his other brothers finished asking for theirs.

So Ichigo would have the urge to want to comply with whatever Yagen wants of him.

Which was what Ichigo was anticipating now. He wondered what could be so urgent that Yagen would be... slightly out of character?

"Sure... if it's something I can grant you with, say it."

"Let's jump into the pond together!"

...Eh?

"Ichi-nii?"

"Atrocious! Do you know how cold it is outside!?"

"But that's the fun of it..." Yagen pouted (to Ichigo's chagrin). "Besides, all of us(the other brothers) want to do it too..."

Ichigo gave in to Yagen's puppy eyes. He really cannot reject his precious brother (be it Yagen or not) after all.

"So... please~?"

"...okay..."

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Namazuo and Midare pumped their fists into the air.

"Time to join the crane who's probably swimming in there now!" Gotou shouted.

"Eh!? Tsurumaru-dono's in there as well!?"

"Yea!" Atsushi smirked. "Which is why we strongly recommend you to join us!"

"You mean 'drag you even if you don't wanna'," Hakata beamed.

Ichigo felt a headache coming. He should have known that his crane lover would somehow get himself involved.

* * *

 **Copyright Law Day**

After drying himself from jumping into the pond, Tsurumaru retreated to the room (for tachis). Seeing that no one else was in the room, he got out a laptop from one of the drawers and switched it on. Every room has a laptop provided, courtesy of their beloved master.

After logging in, Tsurumaru typed something on the search bar of a site before he got interrupted by a hooded figure.

"Have you seen Brother?"

It was Yamanbagiri.

"If it's Yamabushi you're asking, then no..."

"I thought he might have joined you guys with the pond thing."

"He did, but I don't know where he went afterwards."

"I see."

Yamanbagiri approached Tsurumaru to see what was showing on the computer screen.

Tsurumaru was surfing the Torrent site, and two movies were being downloaded.

"Tsurumaru..."

"Yes Beibei?"

"...what you're doing now is illegal."

"...I know, but it's free." Tsurumaru smiled.

"Please stop it."

"Okay, after this one. I swear."

"Be sure to delete it after you've finished watching those."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Euro Day**

"CCP..."

"Kasen?"

"What are we preparing for lunch and dinner?"

"I was thinking of western..."

"Hnn... it's not exactly healthy."

"I agree, but it wouldn't hurt to spoil their taste-buds sometimes."

"Alright then... too bad Master isn't here to taste your western cooking."

"I can always cook for her if she requests," CCP winked with his uncovered eye.

* * *

 **Bloody Mary Day**

"Jirou-nee, Nihongou-san~" CCP called out to them.

"Ooh~ what is it CCP-chan?"

CCP held out two bottles of Bloody Mary. "Try it if you please."

Nihongou raised a brow at said bottle but gulped the liquid down at one go. Jiroutachi did the same.

"Mmm~ it's nice!"

"Are there seconds?"

"I can make more next time, when we're having a celebration of some sort!"

"But isn't today New Years?"

"...say anymore and no more Bloody Mary."

"We're sorry..."

* * *

 **Commitment Day**

Tokinaka had not failed as a sage: she took care of the swords' well-beings and manged the Citadel in compliance with the Time Government, the department she was working for.

Tokinaka had not failed as a student either: she was one of the top ten students in her school.

Tokinaka most definitely had not failed as a daughter: she would always place her family as priority, even though her job as a sage might sometimes make her prioritize her job over her family.

Therefore when she said that she needed to return to the real world before the New Year party even ended, none of the swords complained. They knew that she had commitments to fulfill, so they decided not to let her worry.

Even though Tokinaka told the teams in charge of the event to take the day off (because it's New Years), they still decided to set off to conquer the event.

As Touken Danshi, their commitments would be to protect history and gather comrades.

3 teams took off in the evening.

And just before midnight, all 3 teams came back in one piece.

"Has Master returned!?" Monoyoshi asked.

"I don't think so..." Yasusada, one of the swords who remained in the Citadel answered. "Why?"

Yamanbagiri held out a sword in his hands. "We've found the sword of Higekiri."


	5. Jan 2

**Happy Mew Year Day for Cats**

It was the second morning (soon-to-be-afternoon) of 2016 when Tokinaka returned from the actual world. Of course, the swords were more than eager to greet her.

What surprised them was that, she brought along a kitten as well.

"Tokinaka," Yamanbagiri started, but Tokinaka cut him off before he could continue.

"I know what everyone's thinking now, so let me tell you boys - Today's Happy Mew Years Day, which is obviously for cats. I did a favor of adopting a kitten from the animal shelter! Sigh... I only brought it here because my parents wouldn't allow me to keep it at home..."

Majority of the swords facepalmed, but the tantous and wakizashis seemed to be intrigued by the feline creature.

"But it's cute!" Namazuo played with the kitten's legs. It grunted but did not scratch him. "And the legs are so short!"

"This is a munchkin kitten, it has short legs because of genetic mutation," Tokinaka explained.

"It's eyes are of different colours too... like Souza-nii's..." Sayo commented. Said brother only chuckled.

"The fluffiness is heavenly..." Imanotsurugi rubbed the cat's fur.

The swords took turns to pat and admire the cat.

"..."

"Kuri-chan?" CCP nudged him. "Don't you like cats too? Go ahead."

"Yeah yeah! There's no need to be shy!" Tsurumaru took the kitten from Tokinaka and held it out in front of Ookurikara. "Here!"

Ookurikara hesitated for a moment before receiving the kitten from Tsurumaru. He adjusted his arms so that the kitten was in a comfortable position. He then rubbed the kitten's body, which earned him a soft mew and a lick.

The swords went "Moe!" as Ookurikara only blushed. He groaned from embarrassment.

Tokinaka nodded her head with satisfaction. "Looks like there's no objections to having a new member in this Citadel then!"

"Master~" Hotarumaru called. "It's **two** new members instead of one."

"Eh?"

Mikazuki smiled. "We've brought back the sword of Higekiri from the event last night."

* * *

 **Personal Trainer Awareness Day**

It was an unspoken fact that Tokinaka is not only their master, but also, their trainer.

She taught them how to get used to their newly attained human bodies to fight, eat, rest, do chores and others. She also taught them how to write and read, as most swords only knew how to communicate via speech back then.

Now, the swords were watching the process of Tokinaka reviving Higekiri. It was always a majestic sight to witness the moment when a spirit was born out of a sword.

"I'm a treasure of the Minamoto clan, Higekiri," the sword introduced himself. "Are you fine with being my master in the present age?"

Tokinaka grabbed both of Higekiri's hands and shook them albeit violently. "I DO!"

Nikkari Aoe smirked. "You sound like you're gonna marry him."

"Oh no you don't," Tokinaka waved a finger at Aoe before turning back to Higekiri. "Please do not mind him."

"Ah... okay."

"Welcome to the Citadel, Higekiri," Tokinaka placed a hand to her chest. "I'm Asougi Tokinaka, the sage in charge of here. I'll also be your master in terms of teaching you the know hows."

"It is a pleasure to meet you and the other swords," the newcomer bowed. "I also have a younger brother who's... uhm... what's his name again?"

At this point in time, the swords who also acted as elder brothers felt like beating the daylights out of Higekiri. Tokinaka raised a hand to restrain them. Higekiri, seemingly clueless about their actions, continued.

"Well, I've completely forgotten his name, but anyway, please do take care of him too."

"Higekiri," Hasebe stepped forward. "We're still in the midst of searching for your brother. In the meantime, you'll be assigned with different swords to get yourself familiarized with the Citadel, and also how to live as a human."

Higekiri seemed to be unfazed by the stern look Hasebe's giving him.

"Another thing. Please respect Master Tokinaka."

Higekiri smiled. He turned to Tokinaka and went down on his knees. "Please do take care of me."

* * *

 **Buffet Day** with **Cream Puff Day**

The tense atmosphere was gone and Tokinaka declared to have a party to welcome Higekiri. Jirou and NIhongou were teasing CCP on how soon the next party would be - now.

"Here are your Bloody Maries."

"Oo! Thanks!"

"Thanks for the treat!"

CCP and Kasen had prepared a buffet-styled party to better suit the needs of their master and the swords. Higekiri seemed a little lost, probably because he was not used to direct human interactions.

"These are called 'food', you eat them in order to have energy to fight," Kasen offered a cream puff to Higekiri. "Have a bite."

Before Higekiri could take a bite, Iwatooshi's voice interrupted the both of them. "Kasen! Is it true that this's made by you!?"

Kasen stared at him. "Yes it is indeed made by me. So?"

"I just never thought Kasen would be one to make desserts," Shishiou complimented. "Thanks!"

Kasen turned back to Higekiri. Higekiri took a bite. He chewed slowly before gulping the puff down his throat.

"So... do you like it?"

"It... tastes nice?"

"If a food tastes nice, it's called 'delicious'," Tokinaka settled down beside Higekiri. "After this buffet, I'll be your personal guide for showing you around, as for the other affairs, I'll leave it up to the others to decide!"

Higekiri finished the cream puff. "Noted," he settled the plate down and looked around the dining area. Everyone was clustered in their own cliques and chit-chatting. He turned his vision to the tatami floor. "Still, how I wish Hizamaru is here with me..."

That supposed monologue caught Tokinaka's attention. "Higekiri, did you just..."

"Hn?" said sword looked up questioningly.

"Nothing," Tokinaka decided to dismiss the conversation, thinking that she was hearing things. She got up from her sitting position. "Tell me when you're done eating."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Speed Limit Day** with **Motivation and Inspiration Day**

The 3 teams set off for the event again. Everyone had been tired that they were still nowhere near to getting half of the required otoshidamas to get Hizamaru.

Fatigue began to pile up as they finished their twentieth round of getting the otoshidamas.

"Hasebe-kun...!" CCP shouted as he grasped for air. "Stop... some of the swords have fainted!"

Hasebe halted in his track. Hakata was borderline to fainting, with even Akashi and Nihongou being slower than their usual pace. Hasebe clicked his tongue. "If only the rest are faster in clearing the wave of enemies just now..."

"Heshikiri Hasebe," Souza called. "Do bear in mind that not everyone is as fast as you."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?"

"What if I am."

"Guys~ please don't start a fight on the battlefield..." Horikawa pleaded the ex-Oda swords.

"If only you guys are as fast as me, we could've long gotten 30,000 of the otoshidamas!"

That provoked some of the other swords. Ichigo stood up.

"Heshikiri-dono, we're supposed to work as a team, to compromise: accept weaknesses, and cooperate. The team doesn't consist of only you alone!"

"Indeed," Yamanbagiri patted Ichigo and Souza's shoulders. "Sometimes, being fast isn't the solution to all problems." He walked towards Hasebe.

"Yamanbagiri... I..."

"Heshikiri..." Yamanbagiri directed his gaze sideways. "Sometimes... isn't it good to slow down once in a while?"

Hasebe followed his gaze, only to be greeted by the daze of sunset.

"If we only kept focusing on taking down wave after waves of enemies, we would have missed out this beautiful scene..." Mikazuki sighed. "Imagine how many sunsets have we missed ever since the event started?"

"That's kind of true," Tsurumaru realised. "By the time we're done for the day, it's already night!"

Hasebe turned to apologise. "Pardon for my rudeness... I just wanted the brothers to reunite as soon as possible..."

"It's alright!" Yamabushi laughed. "As an elder brother, I too, wish for their reunion soon!"

Kousetsu, Hachisuka and Ichigo nodded in agreement. "We do feel like rushing through too, but let's not stress ourselves out."

Uguisumaru teared. "When will I be able to meet Ookanehira...?"

CCP patted him on the back. "When will I meet Sada-chan again...?"

Nihongou only grunted. "Not those again!"

Everyone laughed.

"Guys," Yamanbagiri called for their attention. "Since we still have one more pass here, let's clear one more round before we return, yeah?"

There were no objections from the 3 teams. In fact, the fatigue had somehow changed into motivation.

Despite being slow in clearing the event, the swords would still continue to persevere on. For the sake of meeting another of their comrade.

Also... because they want both Higekiri and Hizamaru to be reunited with each other.

As soon as possible.

* * *

 **Science Fiction Day** with **Fruitcake Toss Day**

Everyone did their best for the last round before retreating back to the Citadel. The tantous slept like a log once they were out of the shower. Nihongou went back to drinking with Jirou. Hachisuka returned to the uchigatana room while Yamanbagiri and Hasebe went to report to Tokinaka. For the tachis...

They're all inside the tachi room.

"Whew! That sure was tiring..." Shishiou slumped against the wall in the room for tachis. "So what are we gonna watch tonight?"

It became a tradition for the tachis to have at least a movie night per week (as stressed by Tokinaka: "It's important for you guys to bond with each other!"). So, Tsurumaru (being the mood-maker among the tachi) decided that they would watch movies together.

By together, it meant all the tachis, which includes the ex-tachis, aka Ookurikara, Izuminokami Kanesada and Doudanuki Masakuni.

And of course, the newcomer Higekiri. After all, it serves as a good bonding chance between them too (although some were still bothered that he was unable to remember his brother's name).

"Sci-Fi movies!" Tsurumaru excitedly switched the laptop on. "According to the reviews, these two seem to be the more popular ones!"

"Where's CCP and Kuri-chan?" Tsurumaru asked.

"I just saw them in the kitchen," Uguisumaru replied. "They were with Kasen too."

"Kasen-han's still awake?" Akashi raised a brow. Ichigo entered the room with Higekiri.

"Here's where we rest. You will be sleeping here, which is beside Akashi-dono."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Hi Higekiri-han, I'm Akashi," Akashi pointed to himself. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure too," Higekiri returned the gesture.

Kogitsunemaru sniffed his nose. "I smell cake."

"Cake?" Yamabushi asked. "In the middle of the night?"

"Ah," Kousetsu responded as the door slid open to reveal CCP and Ookurikara. "They're here."

"Thank you for the wait everyone," CCP dramatically bowed. "I'm late because I was preparing fruitcake toss with Kasen earlier. Kuri-chan was kind enough to help me bring some over here."

"...stop calling me by that name," the ex-tachi rebutted, but CCP paid him no heed.

"Fruitcake toss!" Shishiou and Kogitsunemaru were the fastest to get themselves servings. Tsurumaru was the next, followed by Yamabushi, Doudanuki, Kanesada, Uguisumaru, Mikazuki, Akashi, Ichigo then Higekiri.

The fourteen tachis settled down with a fruitcake toss as Tsurumaru hit the play button. This was their way of welcoming their kind.

"Higekiri-dono," Yamabushi called. "Once we get your brother home, we're gonna have another movie marathon!"

"Seems... fun?" Higekiri tried using one of the words he learnt from Tokinaka.

"Oh! Nice idea!" Tsurumaru gave a thumbs up.

"Only two movies at most," Ichigo reminded. "We still need to rest in order to continue conquering the event."

Higekiri knew that it was about finding his brother. Perhaps he could join the teams once he was deemed worthy by Tokinaka? It was his duty as an elder brother to find his younger brother after all.

"Okay~" came the chorus of replies. The room became quiet, save for the audio coming from the laptop and the occasional munching from some of the tachis.


	6. Jan 3

**Choco-covered Cherry Day**

"Wah!" Tsurumaru surprised CCP from behind. "Were you surprised~?"

"Tsuru-chan!" CCP was irritated. The perfect design he thought up for the chocolate-ice parfait had been ruined, all thanks to a certain crane.

The chocolate syrup had splattered all over the kitchen table.

"Seriously CCP, you're making dessert even though it's winter now?"

"Master has her cravings," He looked back at the mess and only sighed. He was contemplating whether to continue beautifying it or to make a new one instead.

Tsurumaru only picked up one of the cherries and dipped it in the small puddle of chocolate on the table. "Yum."

* * *

 **Drinking Straw Day**

"Tsuru, Uguisu," Tokinaka called.

"Yes master?"

"...?"

Tokinaka pointed at their drinking cups. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"It's drinking tea...?"

"What's wrong with drinking tea?"

"Not about the tea!"

"Oh! You mean this?" Tsurumaru held up the straw in his cup. "I've seen you drink with this before, so we're trying out on our own!"

"And it feels weird drinking from such a small pipe when you can just enjoy it normally," Uguisumaru commented.

Tokinaka only shot him a 'Then don't drink with it!' face before continuing. "You're not supposed to drink hot tea with straws in the first place!"

"Really?" Mikazuki appeared from the walkway. "To think I went to the kitchen to get one to try..."

"Not you too!?" Tokinaka groaned. This scene really made her remember back the times she spent almost everyday to babysit swords and their curiosity.

Tokinaka almost fainted when she saw Jiroutachi drinking sake with a straw. She decided that it was time to instill common sense into the brains of the swords once again.


	7. Jan 4

**Pop Music Chart Day**

Shishiou came bursting through the door. "Master! Do you know any good songs to recommend?"

Tokinaka stared at him. "Why don't you check the music chart? It usually shows the current trending music."

"But none of those interest me!"

"Then what do you want?" Tokinaka nearly slammed her hands on the table. "Unlike you guys, I have workloads from both the government and my school to deal with at the same time!"

Shishiou became slightly startled by his master's outburst, so his tone became softer. "Sorry... I just wanted to know what songs you like, that's all."

Tokinaka remained still for a moment before tossing him her iPod and speaker. "There. I've included song titles and artistes for easy reference-"

Shishiou was already out of the room before she finished her sentence. Tokinaka sighed as she recalled what happened a few hours before.

* * *

 **Trivia Day**

It all started out as an attempt to bond Higekiri with the tantous after hearing from Tsurumaru about the late movie night with the current and ex-tachis. That was what Tokinaka hoped for the bonding sessions with the tantous too.

"Do you know that the Earth is round instead of a flat piece of area?"

That was when the tantous were discussing about how wide the world is. Higekiri happened to pass by, so she patted the spot beside her to ask him to sit down. She then continued.

"By the way, this year's a leap year, meaning we have 366 days instead of the usual 365."

More gasps of awe could be heard.

"How is that even possible?" Akita asked.

"The Earth takes 365.25 days to revolve around the Sun, so for every fourth revolutions, we would have the 366th day, and this day falls on the 29th of February."

"An extra day sounds cool..."

"We have a 29th day for February this year."

"Yay~!" Midare clapped for joy. "That would mean a break for everyone right~?"

"I wonder. We shall see, since there is still quite some time to decide. And we don't know if we have any emergency sorties on that day too."

The tantous except for Yagen muttered a soft "Okay..." while Higekiri just smiled.

"I shall let you guys in for another trivia: now that you guys have human bodies, tell me which organ is the largest of the human body!"

"Uh..." Gokotai muttered. "Ear?"

"Nope."

"Mouth?" Atsushi made a slightly clever guess (or that was what he thought). "You can open it."

"Nope."

"Hands?" Hakata stretched out his hands.

"Nah." Tokinaka gave his outstretched hands a high-five.

"Feet?" Akita suggested excitedly.

"Nah-uh."

"Heart?" Midare made a 'moe moe kyun' action followed by a wink. Tokinaka made a fangirl squeal.

"Teh!" Tokinaka got a cross sign out of nowhere.

Yagen only stared at his master. "Brain?"

Tokinaka felt disappointed when Yagen did not get the correct answer. Perhaps she was having too high hopes of him? She raised the cross sign again. "Higekiri, why don't you try answering this?"

Higekiri recapped whatever was answered: Mouth, hands, ears, feet, heart and brain were out. Could the answer be something less obvious...?

As he was thinking for the right answer, he sub-consciously touched his own hand. His other hand lingered for a while before he moved it away. The warmth he received from his hand was replaced with cold air.

 _'Warmth?'_

He then looked at his palm.

"Master... is the answer skin?"

Tokinaka flipped the sign over to show a large green tick. "FINALLY SOMEONE GOT THIS CORRECT I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Eh!?" all the tantous exclaimed in surprise. Higekiri appeared equally surprised by his unexpectedly spot-on answer.

"Without this," Tokinaka pinched her hand, pulling a stretch of skin. "You won't be able to feel anything. And that is quite scary."

There was a moment of silence until Imanotsurugi broke it. "But I think... it's scarier if you were to lose all of your memories."

The Awataguchi brothers immediately tensed up, knowing the flow of this conversation. "Are you trying to imply something!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about your brother," Imanotsurugi smiled, but that did not seem reassuring to the Awataguchi brothers. "I'm talking about this big brother here!"

The tantou pointed at the only tachi present.

"Do you know?" Imanotsurugi asked Higekiri as he imitated Tokinaka's voice when she asked them some trivia question.

Higekiri only returned him a blank look. "Hmm?"

"Do you know your brother's name?"

Higekiri's expression turned slightly strained as he replied. "...I do not know of his name, as both of us had our names changed too many times."

Imanotsurugi stared at him, standing directly in front of the tachi. "So, do you know that your brother has at least 4 names?"

"...As I said-"

"But you don't remember them."

"..."

Tokinaka decided to step in. "Then do you at least know his current name?"

"No."

"Stop pretending. I know you're just feigning ignorance," Imanotsurugi spat. "I just know it."

"Imatsuru, stop it. You're scaring the other tantous."

Imanotsurugi only continued on. "Forget about your brother's name. What's your previous master's name?"

"Minamoto no Yoritomo... what about it?"

"Imanotsurugi, stop." Tokinaka warned.

"And he forced my master till he committed seppuku."

"Utter another word," Tokinaka raised her hand. "And you'll get it from me."

"...as well as leading my master's best pal to death... and you can tell me that you don't even remember your brother's name!?"

As Imanotsurugi seemed too emotional and ready to snap anytime, Tokinaka decided to use a little of her powers to knock him out cold.

Gotou gulped as he saw Imanotsurugi fell flat to the floor. "Master... I didn't know you can do that."

"This is nothing as compared to feeding spiritual energy to the lot of you in your human bodies."

Higekiri looked apologetic. "I never knew he hated me this much..."

"It can't be helped, because it is the truth," Tokinaka reassured. "Yagen and company, look after him and get anyone to update Iwatooshi and Ishipapa (Ishikirimaru)."

"Yes, madam!"

"Higekiri, come with me."

He could only obey.

* * *

 **World Braille Day**

There was a knock on the door as Tokinaka was typing some documents to be submitted. As least was better than Shishiou barging in. "Come in."

"Pardon for my interruption."

"Beibei!" Tokinaka exclaimed once she recognized Yamanbagiri's voice. "What brings you here?"

Yamanbagiri was about to answer when Tokinaka's document caught his eyes. "Master, what are all these dots?"

"This is called braille, a writing system for the blind and poor-sighted."

"I see. Who are you sending it to?"

"One of the newly recognized sages. She's blind, but that didn't hinder her from her ambition for protecting history."

' _I could say the same for you... despite being busy with school and family, you'd still spend time with us..._ ' He chose to remain silent.

"So... what did you write to her?"

"Some formalities and encouragement. Also praises for being so brave. Can you believe it, she's only 17!"

Yamanbagiri seemed unamused. "That's not too far from your age."

"But I just feel so proud of her! It's like the feeling of a sister's when their younger siblings accomplished some feat!"

The escort pulled on his hood. "Whatever suits you..." He also knew that his master was just trying to cheer herself up after what happened earlier.

* * *

 **Spaghetti Day**

When Higekiri entered the kitchen, there was not a single soul around. It seemed that everyone had finished dinner, and even the plates were washed.

As Higekiri turned to leave, a white figure suddenly popped up.

"Wah!"

"Woah!" Higekiri was startled. It was Tsurumaru.

"Were you surprised?" the crane smirked.

"More of I was almost being shocked to death," Higekiri felt offended (and in a bad mood probably from hunger). Tsurumaru sort of noticed this.

"Chill, I have no intentions of killing anything with my pranks," he patted Higekiri on the back in a failing attempt to calm him down.

Higekiri only heaved a deep breath.

"Come to think of it, you weren't with us for dinner earlier. Where did you went to?"

"Master called for me, but I didn't knew it would take such a long time to end."

"Anyway, CCP had left some uncooked spaghetti for you. I'll help you boil the water. CCP and Kasen may be the ones preparing food all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to make something to eat."

Once the pot was rinsed and filled with water, all they needed to do was to wait for the water to boil. In the meantime, they continued their chit-chat.

"Ima-chan has problems with you because of your masters' past, which sort of explains why he's sort of hostile towards you..." Tsurumaru nodded his head deep in thought. He thought it was weird as when Higekiri first arrived, only Imanotsurugi looked tense as compared to everyone's welcoming gestures. "We heard it from the tantous during dinner. Everyone's sort of worried, especially Iwatooshi. He didn't hold any grudge against you, but Ima-chan..."

"If my brother arrives, they'll definitely get along well."

It was true, as both swords shared the same master.

"We'll see about that," Tsurumaru smirked. They then talked about the Citadel and its internal affairs (not about the chores) because the crane did not want to continue such a depressing topic.

The water boiled a few minutes later and Tsurumaru put the spaghetti into the pot and stirred. Higekiri watched with great interest as the noodle strands softened in the boiling water. Tsurumaru went to get the sauce after water was drained out of the pasta.

Higekiri ate a portion of the freshly-prepared spaghetti. "How's the taste?" Tsurumaru probed.

"It's delicious," Higekiri replied. "I never knew that we're able to taste different food as human beings."

"Being human is sort of a wonderful thing right!?" Tsurumaru exclaimed in delight. Higekiri savored the flavor of the Italian dish as continued eating.

"May I ask if anything happened during dinner? Besides the part about Imanotsurugi..." Higekiri decided to continue the conversation when Tsurumaru remained silent.

Tsurumaru looked as if he found a new source of adrenaline. "Oh~! You do want to know some of our gossips right!?"

"Gossips?"

"Like any sort of affairs which happened and the content is worthy enough to be spread via rumors. Or actual witnesses!"

"O-Okay..."

"Mikazuki and Beibei-chan eating the same strand of spaghetti was just too cute!"

"Beibei-chan?"

"The blondie who always wears a cape as a hood, also our Master's escort and overall team leader."

"Ah, I think I know who you're talking about. Are they by any chance... lovers?"

"One-sided from Mikazuki though..." the crane sighed dramatically. "Our dear Beibei-chan is still clueless about Mikazuki's feelings for him, although he seemed slightly embarrassed when he realized that he was eating from the same strand as Mikazuki."

Tsurumaru continued to ramble about how hopeless (the potential relationship between) Mikazuki and Yamanbagiri were, while Higekiri wondered if he and his brother could do the same once he arrives. It would be cute to see his embarrassed expression. His thoughts traced back to when he was with Tokinaka.

* * *

 **Hypnotism Day**

"Listen up, Higekiri. I'm going to perform hypnosis on you. You only need to relax and focus on whatever I am going to say."

They were in one of the unused rooms of the Citadel, a secluded area from the rooms where the swords sleep at.

"I won't injure you or anything. I'll just be asking you questions, and you need to answer them honestly."

Higekiri only nodded.

"Should you fail to answer honestly..." Tokinaka paused to have a closer look at her subject. "Imanotsurugi would definitely come after you. Or ask your little brother not to interact with you."

Higekiri shivered. He definitely does not want that to happen.

"Now, before I ask you any questions, please look at this picture."

Tokinaka took out a piece of paper which depicted a door.

"As you look at this door, do not blink, no matter how tired your eyes are. Try to keep them open, even though you feel like closing them."

Higekiri stared at the picture, his mind in a state of confusion.

"As you image yourself opening this door, there will be another door. Each door contains a bit of your past memories, and you shall answer my questions based on the memories you see. Clear?"

Higekiri nodded absentmindedly: he was already in the state of hypnosis for staring at the picture of the door for too long.

"So, open this door, and tell me what has happened around you, and your thoughts about the event."

Higekiri 'opened' the door in his trance state.

Beyond there, lies his own past.

"A prison... with criminal... beard... got cut off..."

Tokinaka checked with the scroll of Historical Records, a tool which sets out the basic details of every sword which arrived in the Citadel. Higekiri earned his name because of him cutting a beard off when beheading a criminal.

"Good job. As you slowly advance, there will be a next door appearing. Open that door once you're ready."

Tokinaka switched the colour of the door to a gray one.

She repeated this for several times, earning her answers about the origins of each of Higekiri's names.

"Excellent so far," she then switched the colour of the door to a light green. "Beyond this door, lies your brother's name. Reach out for this door, and tell me his name."

Before Higekiri could reach for that last door, a growl snapped him out of his trance. He looked at Tokinaka questioningly. Tokinaka, who had been very serious, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Your stomach's growling. You're hungry. Actually, me too."

Higekiri only touched his stomach and the growling sensation was still there.

"It's pretty late now, the event teams must have returned by at least an hour ago... Maybe you can go to the kitchen to see if there's any more food left?"

"Thank you Master," Higekiri thanked her before leaving. "Are you sure you don't want to eat too?"

"I need to return to the real world once my report is done, so I'm fine."

"Okay. Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight to you too."

As Higekiri left the room, he was silently glad that his growling stomach ended the hypnosis therapy. Although the session helped him to relax a bit by recalling his past, but he did not know why he was afraid to open that last door.

Why was he so afraid to recall his brother's name?


	8. Jan 5

**Bird Day**

"Hoot! Hoot!"

It was the cry of the Expedition Recall Pigeon announcing the return of the expedition teams. The expedition took a full 24 hours to complete, so the signal of their return proved that all came back in one piece.

The swords who remained at the Citadel welcomed the returning teams.

 _"Good job!"_

 _"Thank you for the hard work!"_

In the background, Yamanbagiri patted the pigeon. Even though it was winter, the bird still continued its duty as a messenger to brave through the snowstorm and guide everyone back home.

"Thank you. You may rest now."

The bird nuzzled into Yamanbagiri's hold and fell asleep. Tokinaka squealed at how cute her escort was while nudging Mikazuki. "Are you jealous?" She whispered to him.

"Not exactly, though I wish that I'm able to hold him like how he did with the bird."

"You do know of the saying, 'If the bird does not sing' right?"

"More of less heard of it. Why?"

"You like Beibei, right? So which approach are you going to take?"

Mikazuki seemed to ponder a bit. "I do not wish to hurt him, but I need to know his reply towards me too..."

"Since you're so straightforward in your answer... I shall lend you a helping hand!"

"Huh?"

Tokinaka made an 'all according to plan' face. Mikazuki wanted the 'make it sing' approach. She too, was interested in knowing if her poker-faced escort does indeed feel the same way towards the Tenka Goken.

She was after all, responsible for the well-being of her fellow swords companions.

* * *

 **Whipped Cream Day**

It was at the request (read: demand) from Ichigo (read: his brothers) that CCP prepared a cake filled with whipped cream. He wondered why the brothers would crave for whipped cream (especially when it was winter).

As there were some extra whipped cream, CCP decided to make hot chocolate. Yamanbagiri entered the kitchen.

"Beibei-kun! What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to get something to drink..."

"Perfect timing, I've just prepared hot chocolate. You can have it."

The cup contained hot chocolate with whipped cream on the top, shaped like a snow hill.

"Thanks," Yamanbagiri took a spoon and stirred a little of the drink to mix the cream together. He then took a sip. "It's nice."

"Yay! " CCP was obviously happy that his work was appreciated. He then noticed something.

"Beibei-kun, you have some cream on your cheek."

"Oh."

A hand was reached towards Yamanbagiri's cream-stained cheek and the cream was wiped away. Startled, Yamanbagiri turned around to see Mikazuki licking the cream off his hand. "Delicious."

"M-Mikazuki! Since when are you here!?"

"From the moment you said that the drink was nice," Mikazuki smiled. "I decided to give you a surprise so I had CCP to kept quiet about it."

Yamabagiri glared at CCP, with CCP only giving a small chuckle. He turned back to Mikazuki.

"Mikazuki, are you being influenced by Tsurumaru? Also, please do not do that again. It's unhygienic."

Mikazuki nodded. "Ay, understood."

"If the both of you would excuse me."

Yamanbagiri took the drink and left the kitchen. CCP consoled Mikazuki.

"Why!? Master said stuff like licking off whatever's on the person's cheek would cause them to blush or feel embarrassed! So why!?"

"It takes time, relax..."

"I know, but... he didn't even feel embarrassed or anything! Is it because I'm too old for his liking...?"

"He's just being clueless. I'm pretty sure Master would do something about it."

"Uuu... this Jiji will try his best to win the heart of Beibei!"

Both swords shed manly tears (for different reasons).


	9. Jan 6

**Apple Tree Day**

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Hasebe was woken up by some noise.

 _"You are my little apple~ I could never love you enough~"_

 _"A smile from you warms my heart~ and it ignites the fire of my soul~"_

Hasebe sat up in his futon before he snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING EARLY IN THE MORNING!?"

There was a momentary silence before Nakigitsune's fox partner yelped. "Ah~! W-We're in trouble!"

"Oops, Heshikiri..." Kashuu was alarmed by Hasebe's 'awakening'.

"Pardon us for our loud singing~" Yasusada did not even appear to be apologetic.

"Well well, it's good to be lively in the morning!" Nagasone laughed.

"IT'S FREAKING 4 IN THE MORNING!" Hasebe snapped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DID YOU GUYS EVEN SLEEP AT ALL!?"

"You've got to listen to this song," Hachisuka ignored Hasebe. "It's so addictive that we couldn't sleep at all!"

To Hasebe's dismay, Kasen and Souza nodded in agreement (Souza just wanted to piss Hasebe off). Yoshiyuki and Doudanuki continued singing off-pitch, with Nakigitsune, Yamanbagiri and Ookurikara holding tambourines and clapping in rhythm.

Wait. If even Yamanbagiri and Ookurikara (the extreme anti-socials) are in carhoots with the other uchigatanas...

...does that make him the odd one out?

"Now now, Heshikiri," Yamanbagiri noticed Hasebe's stare towards him. "Instead of being angry with us, you should join in the fun as well."

The room was filled with silence once again before someone broke it.

"THE LORD HAS SPOKEN!" Yoshiyuki cheered.

"Did Beibei-chan had an OOC moment...!?" Kashuu asked but was not mortified by Yamanbagiri's suggestion.

"Yay~ All hail Beibei~" Yasusada cheered in a deadpanned manner.

"See, even the main leader has spoken," Nagasone grinned. "And let's party!"

Nakigitsune nodded along with his partner.

Hasebe took deep breaths trying to convince himself that it was all a dream. About Yamanbagiri approving what the other uchigatanas were doing, how Kasen tolerated the affair, and Ookurikara and Nakigitsune not protesting about the noise.

It failed when the swords went back to singing 'Little Apple', which caused Hasebe to run out of the room, desperately trying to convince himself that it was all unreal.

When Hasebe ran past the tachis' room, a familiar singing pattern came into his ears. He slammed open the sliding door on reflex.

All of the tachis were wide awake, with a few making the "Oh crap!" face (Tsurumaru, CCP, Kogitsunemaru and Shishiou).

Ichigo went up to Hasebe. "I sincerely apologize for our actions, Heshikiri-dono. Although I've told them to sleep, they just wouldn't listen..."

Hasebe just replied Ichigo with a "You did your best" before confronting the other tachis. "So not just the uchigatanas, even you guys are addicted to this song too!?"

"Wait, Hasebe-kun!" CCP pleaded. "Please do not blame Tsuru-chan for this!"

Hasebe immediately turned to glare at the crane.

"Woah, CCP!? That's such a great way to push the blame onto me, eh!?" Tsurumaru gasped. "If anything, it was CCO (Shishiou) who recommended me the song!"

Shishiou squeaked when Hasebe's glare was directed towards him. "I... I didn't know it would turn out like this! I just wanted to share the joy of finding a song... have mercy on me!"

"Fine. DO share with me how you came to know about this song?" Hasebe was literally glaring daggers at Shishiou.

Shishiou took out the iPod Tokinaka lent him. "I was asking Master if she knew of any songs to recommend me, so she lent me this... and the song is inside..."

"Heshikiri, do you dare to make our Master sad...?" Kousetsu asked all of a sudden.

Shishiou heaved a sigh of relief when Hasebe redirected his gaze to Kousetsu. It was stressful being glared at (especially by Hasebe).

"What do you mean?"

"The song that everyone was singing... it's one of Master's favourites. By being angry at us singing it... it's the same as being angry at Master for liking this song."

Hasebe's face turned blue. That was not his intention...

"It's better if you don't make a fuss over small details," Uguisumaru sipped his usual cup of tea, but there was something in his tone which made Hasebe felt uneasy.

Kousetsu continued. "As if you are to destroy peace…"

Hasebe wanted to correct them that it was not about the fact that they were singing, it was instead of them _singing AT 4 IN THE MORNING_!

"Kakaka!" Yamabushi just chuckled.

Before the swords knew it, it became 5, which was the signal for the sortie teams to wake up.

"Oh snap," Akashi commented. "It's time for our sortie."

The swords in the tachis' room all shed manly tears (except for Higekiri, because he was still in-training). They had been up for 24 hours without any rest, and their sleeping time had been spent singing (and dancing, in case you didn't knew), 'Little Apple'.

Hasebe decided that 'Little Apple' was indeed, a dangerous song which deprives people out of their sleep, something far worse than rushing documents.

* * *

 **Shortbread Day**

When Tokinaka came into the dining room, a deadly aura surrounded the area. "Um... guys? Are you right?"

"No way man..." Shishiou replied, lying flat against the table like a cloth.

"The fatigue is starting to take effect..." CCP's eyes lost their light. One could tell that he was way beyond tired when he could not even get up to prepare breakfast.

Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, Akashi and Tsurumaru kept yawning. Ichigo was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Master… I'm sorry for not being able to prevent this tragedy from happening…"

"Hasebe? What do you mean?"

Tokinaka only sighed when she heard the full story from Hasebe.

"Come on you guys, this is not the way to act! Especially when you guys need to bring back Higekiri's precious little brother back here!" After realizing CCP was not going to make breakfast anytime soon, she decided to make breakfast for the swords. She just hoped that she could finish making breakfast in time before the tantous woke up.

As she was making breakfast, the uchigatanas (read: another pile of zombies) made their to the kitchen while dragging their own feet.

"Is breakfast done…?"

"Ahhh why is there so many people on the floor…"

"Is that Master…?" Yamanbagiri squinted his eyes.

"Good morning to the lot of you too, and yes it's me Beibei."

The oodachis and yaris arrived soon after.

"Oh my god why are they sleeping on the floor!?" Otegine was startled.

Hotarumaru pinched Akashi's cheek. "Wow, Kuniyuki isn't even responding to my pinches."

"Did they have a drinking session last night? How rude of them not to invite me!" Jiroutachi pouted. Nihongou was in consent. Taroutachi sighed.

"But they don't look like they were drinking last night…"Tonbokiri commented. "I don't smell liquor from them."

"Master, do you know what exactly happened to them?" Ishikirimaru asked.

Tokinaka turned to face him. "Basically, they were singing till daylight, and they didn't sleep at all."

The oodachis and yaris facepalmed.

"Anyways… breakfast is done!" Tokinaka announced. "Please get up and eat!"

The swords remained lying on the floor. Tokinaka shook her head.

"It looks like I have to resort to this…!"

Both of Tokinaka's hands emitted a faint light. She used her powers to transport the food she prepared into the mouths of the worn-out swords.

After the food reached into their mouths, the swords, as if by some miracle, sprang back to life.

"I'm alive!"

"Tastes good."

"Mmm~!"

"W-What is this Master! It's so delicious!" Tsurumaru eagerly asked.

"It's called a shortbread. Like it?"

"LOVE IT."

"I'm pretty sure my brothers would enjoy this!" Ichigo smiled.

"Same for mine, I guess," Kousetsu agreed.

Yamabushi's laughter was more than enough to understand. "Brother!"

Yamanbagiri turned to face him. "What?"

"Take a bite! Master, give some to him too!"

Tokinaka smirked. "I don't need you to remind me!" She took one of the shortbreads with her hand and held it towards Yamanbagiri. "Open your mouth."

Yamanbagiri did as he was told. Seconds later he went into a smile (from the sweetness of the shortbread). "Delicious."

Yamabushi felt proud of his brother, with Tokinaka proud of her culinary skills. On the contrary, Mikazuki was green with envy, with Tsurumaru patting his shoulders.

"Trust me, it took quite a while for Ichigo to notice me."

Said sword only blushed. "D-Don't say that in front of everyone!"

Soon after the tantous and wakizashis arrived, with the swords reviving one by one, the dining area turned lively once again.

Until someone started singing. " _Today's a very great day~_ "

With the others continuing the song.

Hasebe felt his headache returning.

* * *

 **Bean Day**

Another chaos happened in the Citadel after breakfast was over and the sortie team gone.

It all started with Tokinaka giving a storybook to Ichigo to read with his brothers. The book was about Jack and the Beanstalk. When Ishikirimaru saw the book, an idea popped in his mind.

Being the kind soul (and official Papa) of the Citadel, Ishikirimaru wanted to help reconcile Imanotsurugi and Higekiri, so he took some of the preserved beans in the kitchen and threw them around the two swords.

"Uh… Ishi?" Imanotsurugi stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing this (read: throwing beans at you guys) to cleanse of the evil spirit which is hindering the both of you from getting along."

Imanotsurugi rolled his eyes. Higekiri looked puzzled.

"If the evil spirit is a demon, maybe I can cut it instead…? They don't name me Onikiri for nothing."

"It's alright, cleansing evil spirits is my job," Ishikimaru triumphed.

Kasen, after knowing about the affair from Mikazuki (who happened to witness the scene), scolded Ishikirimaru for wasting food, as well as Mikazuki, Imanotsurugi and Higekiri for not stopping him.

Ishikirimaru was punished for clearing the beans and counting them.

* * *

 **Cuddle Up Day**

As the winter was cold, the swords can be seen cuddling up against each other, such as Hotaru and Aizen, Midare with Atsushi and Yagen, Gotou and Monoyoshi, as well as Kashuu and Yasusada.

Tsurumaru, after seeing almost everyone around him cuddled against another person, he immediately took off to search for his lover.

"Ichi! Where are you!?"

He pushed the door open with such force that a 'Bam' sound could be heard. Ichigo was inside the tantous' room tucking Gokotai and Akita to sleep. He got up to greet his lover.

"Tsurumaru-dono, welcome back from your expedition."

"Ichi~ can you cuddle me?"

Ichigo was surprised. "I don't mind, but-"

Before Ichigo could finish what he wanted to say, the crane wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'm so tired…"

Ichigo ruffled Tsurumaru's hair. "Serves you right for staying up the whole night singing."

"But you did too!"

"Only because it was too noisy for me to sleep. I'm lucky that I'm not on duty today."

Tsurumaru pouted. "Sorry for not letting you sleep…"

"It's alright. Go and have a warm shower now, if not you might catch a cold."

Tsurumaru reluctantly let go of his lover and bowed. "Yes, your highness."

They could cuddle all they want afterwards.

* * *

 **Three Kings Day**

After all teams had returned, the swords were gathered in the main room at Tokinaka's request.

"As today's the last day of Christmas, you may take whatever is on this pine tree!"

The pine tree, or Christmas tree, was filled with decorations ranging from treats to mini keychains and plushies. This was clearly aimed at the tantous. There were also swords who joined in the fun and raided the tree for goods, with the others contented by just watching.

Higekiri only hoped that his brother would return soon, so that he could know how enjoyable it was to live as a human.

"Higekiri."

Said sword looked up and was face-to-face with Imanotsurugi. The tantou held out an object to him. "For you."

It was a white mustache.

"I thought of you once I found this, so I might as well give it to you," Imanotsurugi explained before running to find Iwatooshi. "Merry Christmas."

Higekiri smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Ah, how he had wished his brother was with him right now.


	10. Jan 7

**Old Rock Day**

The tantous were seen giggling in the snow outside the Citadel.

"Hey hey, what should we do with these?" Akita asked excitedly.

"We can decorate them!" Midare suggested.

"Then what about it?" Atsushi asked with a bit of doubt.

"If we can find more of these, we can give it to everyone, just like how General gave us the camelid plushies," Yagen commented.

"Let's go hunting for more!" Hakata pumped his fist into the air.

""Ooh!""

"My brothers – Where are you?" Ichigo was shouting for his brothers when he realized they were not in the tantous' room.

"Sigh… where could they have gone to when our accessible area is so limited…"

Ichigo was about to return to his room when he heard footsteps from behind.

"Ichi-nii!"

Such a cute voice. Must be from Gokotai.

"Yes?" He turned to greet his brother. Gokotai's face was flushed from running.

"Um… er…"

Ichigo chuckled. His brothers were his precious little angels to him. "There's no need to be so formal around me, has Hirano rubbed off on you?"

Gokotai immediately shook his head. "N-No!" He recomposed himself. "Ehe… this gift is for you, Ichi-nii."

Gokotai took out a polished rock. "Please accept it."

"Wow," Ichigo received the rock from Gokotai and observed it. "You made it look just like me!"

"Hope you liked it… the colour took quite some time to remain there, so... do handle it with care."

"I will. Thank you, Gokotai."

"Uguisumaru-dono!"

Said sword recognized Hirano's voice. "You called?"

"Indeed, sir. I have a matter with you."

"Which is…?"

Hirano brought out a polished rock (which was designed for Uguisumaru) and presented it to him. "Please accept this gift from me!"

Uguisumaru took the rock. "Oh. Such craftsmanship," he smiled at Hirano. "Nicely done."

Hirano tried to maintain a poker face but he failed. He was not one to disclose his feelings to people besides his brothers, but…

…being complimented by one of the swords he admired had definitely sent him into Sakura Fubuki mode.

"Ishikirimaru-san!"

"Ah, hello Akita."

The tantou was hugging a rock almost as big as his armour. "This is for you!"

"Oh. Uh... is it because of my name? (Ishikiri = stone/rock cutter)"

"Not only that, we gave the other swords too! While my brothers and I were playing in the snow, we found these rocks, so we thought of giving it to everyone!"

Ishikirimaru smiled. He could understand why Ichigo viewed his brothers as little angels.

"Looking from the size of this... I assume I have the largest one?"

"Ehehe, yup!"

Akita bid farewell before running off. Ishikirimaru looked at the rock given to him. It was like a 'rock' version of him, except that it was a little too rough to be held for a few seconds.

Since when was Akita that strong to carry the rock to him?

* * *

 **I'm Not Gonna Take It Anymore Day** with **Tempura Day**

Five swords were gathered around the kotatsu talking about Higekiri (who was away for a sortie).

"Is it just me, or is his memory always that poor?"

"How can one forget his brother's name? I mean, even if their names had been changed a lot of times, surely he could remember at least one of them right?"

"I know right, even Mikazuki remembers names better than him."

"Except that he's no good with directions."

Chuckles followed.

"I wonder if he does that on purpose?"

"Anyway, how does he call you guys? He calls me 'Metarumaru'. How annoying."

"It's better than being called 'Heshikirimaru'. It's like mixing our names into one!"

"You have nicer names than mine! There's no way to feel good when you're called 'Koshinukemaru' (koshinuke = coward), for god's sake!"

"Mine's more surprising, he called me 'Nurumayu', without any 'maru' behind!"

They chewed on the tempura CCP had served them. Crispy.

"Has any of you corrected him before?"

"Obviously we did! But he still kept calling us by the wrong names!"

"Come to think of it," Hotarumaru faced Uguisumaru. "How does Higekiri address you as?"

Before Uguisumaru could answer, Higekiri came into the room and saw his target.

"Spicemaru!"

Uguisumaru turned to his caller. "You called?" He got up and left the room with Higekiri, leaving the remaining four swords dumbfounded.

"Did he just...?"

"Yes."

"Yes he responded to that naming sense."

"...somehow I couldn't take this anymore..." Kogitsunemaru slammed on the kotatsu. "IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE HE KEPT CALLING ME A COWARD!"

"Woah chill," Hotarumaru shifted towards Ishikirimaru for extra defense.

Ishikirimaru sighed. "Let's just hope that things do get a bit better when we manage to find Hizamaru..."

Of course everyone was not gonna take it anymore when your name was being wrongly called for the past week, despite corrections given constantly.


	11. Jan 8

**Joy Germ Day**

Kogitsunemaru had been in low spirits ever since Higekiri started calling him 'Koshinukemaru'. He had heard from other swords: Apart from those whose names end with '~maru', he got their names right after a few tries. Hotarumaru and Ishikirimaru sort of accepted their fate after awhile. As for Tsurumaru, he did not seemed to mind being called 'boiled water' as he deemed it to be a good nickname. Uguisumaru treated it as his second name.

But for Kogitsunemaru himself... he definitely would not let himself to be called a coward forever...!

"Oh, Kogitsunemaru-san!"

Said sword snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his caller.

It was Monoyoshi. "Did anything unpleasant happened to you?"

Yeah, being called a coward, even if it was unintentional. "Not really..."

"Really~?" Monoyoshi doubted. "Your face seems to tell me someone clearly stepped on your landmine!"

"...you're right," Kogitsunemaru surrendered.

"So," seemingly pleased, Monoyoshi pulled Kogitsunemaru to a corner before continuing. "Please tell me what happened! Perhaps I could be of some help~"

The tachi told the wakizashi about Higekiri's tenancies to remember names wrongly, especially his. Monoyoshi almost let out a laugh when he knew of how Higekiri calls Kogitsunemaru.

"Well... he seems to be the type of person who forgets names easily... even he himself can't remember his brother's name. But..."

Monoyoshi tiptoed and used his index fingers to push the tips of Kogitsunemaru's mouth, making him 'smile'.

"You should smile more! See, you're much cuter this way!"

It definitely felt weird when you were being called cute by someone who was actually way cuter than yourself.

Nevertheless, Kogitsunemaru was glad that Monoyoshi came and cheered him up. Even if their supposed consultation went off topic.

That was until...

"Ah, Koshinukemaru! There you are! Master has been searching for you!"

Monoyoshi sweatdropped as he was trying to hold Kogitsunemaru back from punching the newcomer.

Everything went back to square one.

* * *

 **Show and Tell at Work Day** with **Argyle Day**

Tokinaka was a proud parent.

Too proud to not keep her mouth shut about her job.

"You do know that I have to look after 50 children everyday after school, and oh my, they can be quite a handful at times!"

That was when she overheard some of her classmates who were working as part-time childcare takers complaining about their job when it came to handling kids, so she sort of 'replied' them with her 'intentional' monologue.

Even when reporting to the government about her progress, there was never once she did not mention how cute and adorable the Touken Danshi were.

"They get fascinated by the slightest of novelty... especially Tsuru-chan!"

The government officers never bothered to stop her, because she was considered the elite (who produced results) among the other sages of overseas.

"I have to get them used to living in human bodies, teach them how to write, eat, bathe and sleep... because they never lived as humans before, so I have to drill it into their minds that they need to rest, if not they will die."

Her monologue started attracting some of the passerby's attention.

"It definitely was funny when some of them look like middle-aged men..."

A woman spat her drink.

"...while the younger ones are more mature than they appear to be..."

A man coughed out loud.

"But they are still so adorable! Going 'Master this, Master that'..."

A couple eyed her suspiciously. Was she into BDSM with kids!?

"Oh, it's already this timing. Better return soon."

Be it at work, at home or school, Tokinaka was more than willing to share her tale about her life as a Sage with her beloved sword boys.

As she passed by a shop, she could not help but to peer into the shop window. "Those are some fine winter wear..."

She remembered how some of the sword boys were starting to surrender to the cold, so she decided to get some for them.

'Hmm... I should get at least two sets for each of them. But which designs should I get...?'

As Tokinaka settled the bill at the counter, the cashier (and some of the customers) could not help but to be awed by the amount of clothes Tokinaka bought. Not just the amount, she bought all the different sizes and colours available for a particular winter wear.

"Thank you for shopping!" was all the cashier girl could say before collapsing in her seat. Her colleague saw her and asked.

"Just how rich is that girl!?"

"I don't know! She didn't seem to give off the rich lady's aura..."

"And apparently she seems to like argyle-designed outfits."

"Can't blame her. This outfit," the cashier took one of the extras from the box and showed it to her colleague. "...is considered one of the 'in' things now. I admit that she has good taste."

"Still... who could she be buying for? I mean... she bought a hundred of these, right?"

As Tokinaka walked out of the shop dragging a huge box, she decided to shop around for a while longer before returning.

* * *

 **Bubble Bath Day** with **Earth's Rotation Day**

"Pardon me for entering... woah!?"

Ichigo said out his usual speech before entering the bathing place. Until something caught his eyes.

Bubbles.

Bubbles were everywhere (except for the ceiling maybe, but there were a few of them flying towards it). Ichigo traced the source of those bubbles which led to the bathtub, which was big enough to fit five Iwatooshis.

As he approached the bathtub, something emerged from the water in bathtub.

"Wah!"

"Tsurumaru-dono!" Ichigo exclaimed as he regained his composure. "Not you again!"

"Heehee! I had Master to help me buy this bath salt thing! Not only does it change the water into different colours, it also produces bubbles!" Tsurumaru chuckled as he took some of the bubbles from the bathtub and blew it towards Ichigo. "Blub blub!"

"S-Stop it! What happens if it goes into my eyes...!"

"Whoops, sorry. Quickly join me in here, it somehow feels lonely without anyone else bathing with me."

Ichigo got into the bathtub after placing his towel aside. He let out a deep breath as his body submerged into the water. "...It feels refreshing somehow."

"I know right? Perhaps we should make Master buy more the next time."

"Please don't use it for any pranks."

"Yes, your highness..."

Ichigo decided to change the topic. "How's the progress for finding Hizamaru so far?"

"Unfortunately, we barely reached half of the required amount."

"I know, especially after that one time Hasebe scolded us for being slow..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

"At least he's much more lenient now, but that doesn't mean we can slack off."

"I don't mind clearing twenty rounds a day, but we need to monitor the other's fatigue level."

"Ah... that's true."

Tsurumaru put his arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "Since there's nothing we can really do about it, let's just relax."

"Mmm..."

The bath place was silent with only the two of them enjoying each other's presence beside one another. Tsurumaru thought it would have been better if there were candles giving off a romantic feel to the atmosphere. The moment was long, with occasional water ripples due to their muscles' from respiration. Before Tsurumaru knew it, Ichigo fell asleep on his extended arm, his head on Tsurumaru's left shoulder.

"Ichi, don't sleep here... you'll get a cold," the crane whispered, but Ichigo remained asleep.

"Sigh..." Tsurumaru literally sighed as he remembered the times where Ichigo would wake him up (by hook or by crook) if Ichigo caught Tsurumaru falling asleep in the kotatsu. For this case, Tsurumaru could not bear to wake his lover up. His sleeping face looked quite cute too.

"Sigh..."

Tsurumaru thought the sigh came from himself until he sensed another presence from the door.

Mikazuki wiped fake tears from his eyes. "It really makes me envious to see you guys cuddling... while I'm..."

"Mikazuki!" Tsurumaru made a "I'm surprised to see you here" face that earned a glare from the Tenka Goken. "You still haven't make a move on him!?"

"I-I tried! But... it fails every time! It was either when I'm busy while he's free (or vice versa), or someone else would cockblock the moment!"

Tsurumaru muttered a "I'm surprised" when Mikazuki used the word 'cockblock'.

"I know I'm not in any position to say this... but..." Tsurumaru sheepishly chuckled as he ruffled Ichigo's hair with his free hand. "There's really nothing we can do for now. However, if there's the slightest opportunity, I'll definitely be your aid."

"Tsuru~"

The discussion continued for quite a while until Tsurumaru sneezed from being in the bath for too long, which caused Ichigo to wake up and went "Brace yourself" to Tsurumaru, with said lover trying (and failing) to escape, and the resident Jiji laughing "All's good, all's good".


	12. Jan 9

**Static Electricity Day**

Feeling bored on a Saturday, Tsurumaru decided to snoop around the Citadel attempting to discover anything new. By anything, it meant objects, gossips… or whatever that makes a good blackmail.

Remembering that Tokinaka went back to the real world again, the crane decided to go to her room in search for treasures. After he made sure that no one was behind his tail, he entered.

The room was quite… messy, except that it was an organizational mess: Books and scrolls were piled to the left (which took up the entire wall), with bags beside it; there was a table with a laptop and a small pile of documents (signed by Tokinaka herself). Tsurumaru could only think of Hasebe being the one to make everything more… organized.

Who else could it be? Tokinaka could be seen going off at weird timings of the day, and was barely seen being in her room for at least a few hours. And… it was easy to have Hasebe to do work for her.

There were boxes of miscellaneous items piled to the corner of the right wall. Tsurumaru's radar activated. He could tell that he was going to find himself something to play with. Rummaging through the boxes, he picked out a piece of rubber.

An uninflated balloon.

'Hmm… I remember seeing these at the parties we had…'

Tsurumaru decided to give it a try on inflating the balloon by blowing air into it, and was successful. He found a few more unused balloons and inflated them all.

'Wow… this really feels like a mini party!' The crane went hitting the balloons into the air as if he was hitting a volleyball and juggled them.

"Ah~ I'm finally bac-"

"Woah!"

One of the balloons Tsurumaru smacked (lightly) went straight to Tokinaka's face. She glared at the now trembling crane.

"Tsu, ru, ma, ruuuuuuuu…"

"M-Master! I'm sorry for trespassing!" _Wasn't it just an hour ago when she left!?_

Tokinaka only picked the balloon up and rubbed it against Tsurumaru's hair. Tsurumaru flinched from the unexpected contact. He expected a punch to the guts.

"Wait, Master… is it just me, or I can feel my hair standing?"

Tokinaka smirked. "You can look at yourself in the mirror."

Tsurumaru did as he was told and went into "I'm surprised" mode before letting out a smirk. "Hmm… this calls for a good idea for pranking."

"Trying to give the others a new hairdo?"

"It's for free, hey!" Tsurumaru picked up two balloons before walking out. "They better appreciate the offer."

Tokinaka pulled Tsurumaru's hakama which caused the crane to stop in his tracks. "Only after you help the others to clean the Citadel. No excuses."

The crane pouted.

* * *

 **Play God Day**

"Technically, we're considered gods, right?"

Kashuu was the one who spoke in the uchigatanas' room after finding it weird that no one else bothered to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Yasusada answered. "So what about it?"

"I've been thinking about this…" Kashuu's face turned serious. "It's quite amazing how Master is only a mere human, but she's able to get us at the beck of her call."

"Shouldn't it be the other way round instead?" Yoshiyuki sort of agree with what Kashuu mentioned.

"She's able to turn us mere swords into humans," Souza spoke. "I think that's pretty amazing for a human to accomplish that feat."

"Which makes us subordinate to her," Hasebe wholeheartedly agreed.

Souza however raised a finger at Hasebe. "Even so... shouldn't we at least try to... I don't know, act more 'god'-like?"

Yasusada raised a brow. "Like?"

"Defying her orders once in a while... something like that?"

Hasebe was clearly enraged if not for Nagasone holding him down. "I won't allow it!"

"I think it's totally impossible to defy her..." Kashuu pouted. "She's nice, caring, responsible... urgh I'll feel guilty if I were to defy her!"

Yasusada sneered. "It wouldn't hurt to try at least one time."

"B-But...!"

"We should make her our first worshipper!" Hachisuka seemed to be fond of the idea. "I mean, every god has them."

Tokinaka's sudden appearance inside the uchigatanas' room was enough of a surprise to give them heart attacks. "What are you guys chatting about?"

The uchis decided to put their plan into action. The plan of being 'godly' and to defy their current master just once...!

*details censored for reducing flames as much as possible*

However, Tokinaka scored. She threatened to never let Yamanbagiri let down his hood in front of them. She scored another point by making them clean the Citadel because of their attempt to defy her, which Hasebe gladly accepted the order.

Tsurumaru was extremely pleased that Tokinaka helped him to get more 'helpers'.

* * *

 **Apricot Day**

"Oh, if it isn't Master," CCP greeted with a smile. "What has brought you here?"

"Trying to not get in their way of cleaning the building," Tokinaka replied as she sat on one of the chairs. She saw a bowl on the counter. "What kind of treat are you making now?"

"Some apricot dessert. It looked quite interesting, so I decided to give it a try... do you want some?"

Tokinaka only gave the resident chef a knowing smile. "As long as it's made by you, it doesn't hurt to be your guinea pig after all."


	13. Jan 10

**Cut Your Energy Costs Day**

"Guys! Please. Gather. Right. Now!"

Tokinaka's sudden order left the swords who just returned from the event baffled.

"Wait what now?" Tsurumaru turned towards her.

Tokinaka directed the crane a straight face. "Gather."

The others swords decided to just obey without objections.

"Guys... I know all of you are cold... but... WE'VE EXCEEDED THE BILL!"

The outburst was so out-of-character for Tokinaka, not that the swords were really that bothered (except Hasebe, maybe? Poor guy's face became slightly blue).

"Uh... there were snowstorms for the past few days, and the heater was nice too," Mikazuki stated as a matter of fact.

Tokinaka shot him a 'Oh no you don't' look. "YOU GUYS ARE USING LESS HEATER."

"Is there..." Gokotai trembled. "...no room for compromising?"

"NO," came the swift reply. Midare clicked his tongue when Gokotai's cute charm failed to work.

"Okay..." the other swords who wanted to stand in for more heater surrendered.

After Tokinaka dismissed them, Tsurumraru passed a note to Yagen, Monoyoshi, Yamanbagiri, Hotarumaru and Iwatooshi, indicated them to go to the tachis' room for a discussion on possible ways to reduce energy costs (so that Tokinaka would not be able to 'take away' their heater).

Most of the swords opted showering for only once a week (suggested by Akashi which literally surprised everyone because they never thought of that before) and the heater was only available for 7 hours (after Yamanbagiri negotiated with Tokinaka for an hour). The 'couples' opted to cuddle against each other for body warmth (as suggested by the crane himself who thought the idea was interesting, which caused his strawberry-lover to blush like one), with a certain jiji green with envy and almost stabbed the crane to death, if not being restrained by the other tachis in the room.

All's good, all's good.

* * *

 **Peculiar People Day**

"Nurumayu."

"Oh. Higekiri?" The crane was more or less used to Higekiri calling him 'boiled water'. "What's up?"

"Spicemaru and I were discussing about what to do once my brother arrives. And I would like to get some ideas from you too."

Tsurumaru made a 'you've found the right person face' and the swords happily went off to somewhere (in the Citadel of course).

"Master."

"Yes Beibei?"

"Tsurumaru, Uguisumaru and Higekiri wish to have their proposal approved. Please look through them."

Tokinaka looked at her escort skeptically as she opened the report. "Why all of a sudden though?"

"They want to have a welcome party once Hizamaru arrives. Even though I told them it wouldn't be necessary since it's a norm for us to celebrate a newcomer's arrival... Tsurumaru and Uguisumaru also know of this, but they still insisted on submitting it though."

Tokinaka only stared at the second page of the report. She wondered if the crane and the ... was just accommodating to Higekiri's leadership ego. Was Higekiri even aware of it?

"Beibei."

"Yes?"

"Have you read this before letting me read?"

"...Yes?"

"Tell me what are your thoughts."

"The overall agenda wasn't that bad. It is the same as what we do during Higekiri's arrival: introductions, tutorials and having a feast. Just that..."

The was a brief pause before Yamanbagiri continued, seemingly mindful of what to say next.

"The food mentioned in the proposal... like the spiders and snakes..."

"Oh oh- WHAT ON-"

"I was about to say the same thing as well," Yamanbagiri sighed. "Must be Tsurumaru's idea."

"I know right."

Both exchanged high-fives.

"The only normal food here is the pizzas."

"So we're only going to have ONLY pizzas...?"

"I shall leave the cooking to CCP and Kasen. We can have one of the dishes as pizzas."

"Still... is it just me, or those swords which are crafted from the Heian period always eccentric?"

"You know Beibei, you're in no position to call others eccentric when you're almost the same as them to a certain degree."

"Hmph. I'm not."

"Being a tsun is more than enough to prove so."

"Whatever... doesn't change the fact that I'm a replica."

"Sigh... I'm having a hard time of thinking who's not eccentric in this building..."

"Ichigo?"

"He may not be aware of it himself, but he is a bro-con. and being Tsuru's lover has definitely rubbed off on him. I think the bro-con part applies to all brother swords."

"Including me and my brothers?"

"Yep."

"Then how about a sword with no brothers (who has yet to join us)... like Monoyoshi?"

"Horse freak with a cowboy fetish. I think he can go and start his own horse harem in the stables."

"Despite him being helpful and positive?" Yamanbagiri was slightly stunned by his master's image of the wakizashi.

"Well I was only stating the eccentric part about him. That's it."

"How about..."

Ten minutes were spent on debating who was more eccentric than Tsurumaru and Higekiri, followed by Yamanbagiri defending himself being not part of the weirdos (but Tokinaka always triumphs over her sword boys, because she was the master after all).

* * *

 **Houseplant Appreciation Day**

Someone could be heard humming from the isle near the kitchen. Curious, Hachisuka went to find the source of the humming.

After a few steps, Kasen could be seen with a plant, a smile graced his features.

"Kasen," Hachisuka joined the purple-haired sword. "...what kind of plant is this?"

"It's a poinsettia. Tokinaka brought it from her return trip, said that this is a Christmas plant."

"Always thinking of the festives eh? Our current master, that is."

"Agreed. She plans on bringing in a variety of flowers once spring arrives."

"Fufu, I'm kind of excited to see more types of plants here."

"It's pretty boring with all these trees of the same species."

"And flowers bring life to this building."

Kousetsu, who happened to hear the conversation, made a note to water the flowers and feed them with fertilisers, in case Kasen forgot to do so.

* * *

 **Bittersweet Chocolate Day**

"K-"

"Don't say a word."

"..."

"There's no need to overexert yourself."

The shorter figure fell on all limbs, a sigh of defeat escaped his lips.

"You did your best. There is no need for tears."

"...Kane-san."

"?"

"ALL I WANTED IS TO MAKE YOU A HOT CHOCOLATE LIKE HOW CCP DID!"

Horikawa, part of the Citadel's 'Housewife Trio' alongside with CCP and Yagen, was adept in chores, especially cleaning and cooking. However, apart from regular (traditional japanese) meals, he was unable to cook anything 'western-related'.

"When I tasted it, it was so different from the one CCP-san made!" Horikawa's voice trembled. "Maybe I should pour this away..."

"I appreciate your efforts, Kunihiro..." Izuminokami patted his partner as his other hand reached for the drink Horikawa made (before Horikawa actually poured that away. It would be a waste). "That alone is enough."

The drink was bitter, but there was a sweet underline, which probably represented their past and current selves.

It was so delicious that Izuminokami was tearing up, with Horikawa panicking over the fact that his partner found the drink so awful that he cried.


End file.
